


Forever To Go

by girl_with_no_job



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Doctor Harry, Fluff, M/M, Top Louis Tomlinson, traveler louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_with_no_job/pseuds/girl_with_no_job
Summary: One is carefree, fun loving and wants to explore the worldOne has the ambition to become a doctor and is a wallflowerWhat happens when they bond on trekking trip?Will they be able to confess their feelings for each other before one of them leaves ??Is their love eternal ??ORFor one travelling is life , travelling is love. While the other is a geek and looking for a stable career. They both meet on a trekking trip. Ones zeal for life helps the other to discover a new confident self. One falls hopelessly in love with the other.  Will he choose 'happily ever after' or adventure ??Find out in Forever to go.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Harry's POV 

London 

I was tried when i came home from work. 

Michelle, the housekeeper, opened the door and i greeted her and went straight towards my bedroom. 

On the way to my room i saw a basket. I was expecting the basket anyday now. The corner of my lips turned upwards in a smile when i saw the basket. I picked it up and started walking towards my room. I opened the basket and saw lots of chocolates were surrounding the card. After opening the card i was grinning. 

I went towards my cupboard and opened the box which was filled with amazing memories. Sad memories , happy memories , the box contained all. There were books, letters and what not . 

Sometimes the smallest of the things can trigger memories so strange and beautiful that they leave us speechless. 

I still remember the day which changed all our lives like yesterday. 

9 years ago was when all had changed .

FLASHBACK (9 years ago..) 

It was a sunday morning and i found myself in the supermarket pushing the heavy cart towards the billing counters.  
It was difficult to handle the cart with one hand as my other hand was occupied with my books.

I heard a sound of someone arguing from the near by aisle. I looked over there and saw the a blond man was arguing about something with a kid , probably around the age of 15-16 years. 

When i saw the man's face i immediately knew who he was. 

Niall Horan, my classmate in the school. He was in the same class as i since 3rd grade. The blonde looked at me and made a thinking face. 

"Harry? Harry Styles? Is that you? Long time no see mate " 

"Hey Niall " I replied, you see i am very very awkward when it comes to talking and socialising and also i am very shy. 

" How are you Harry ?? " 

Before i could answer it my mom came and asked me "Harry is this your friend?" 

" Hello Mrs Styles. Nice to meet you. Harry and I were in the same school " 

"Oh. Hi " My mom replied and started giving the employee the items for checking them out from the cart. 

"So what are you doing nowadays Harry?" 

"Nothing much" 

"What nothing much, he is studying in a medical college " My mom butted in . 

"Oh wow" Niall replied. 

" He is studying from Kings College. He's the topper of the college " 

" Good, Good. Still the same. Topper in school and now topper in college " 

"So what are you doing ?" 

"Mum " I whisper yelled. 

"Oh I am a major in music. I can't study much. Its not my cup of tea. Luckily the vactions are starting from tomorrow" 

"Good Good. Where are planning to go in the vacations?" 

Oh god mom. Will she stop embarrassing me?! I whined again and whisper yelled at her. 

" Oh I am going to the Alps " 

" Family vacation ? " 

Oh god 

" No. Actually I am going with my friends" 

"With your friends?" 

"Yes. Oh Harry you know them. Z and Lou" 

On hearing those names i was confused. I didn't know them. Back in school days. I didn't have any friends. It was only my books and me.  
I slowly shook my head no.

" Zayn malik and Louis Tomlinson, my bestfriends" 

Oh. I do remember them. They were the prank masters of the school. 

"Yes"

" Nice to meet you Harry. Bye . Bye Mrs Styles " 

I mumbled a quite bye abd continued to help my mother. 

"Excuse me Sir" 

I turned around and saw the cashier was calling me. 

"Yes?" 

"Sir, i believe this belongs to your friend" 

I saw the brochure she was holding and took it from her hand and made my way to the car park. 

*****STYLE'S HOUSE DINNER*****

We all were seated on the dining table and were quietly eating our dinner , when my mom broke the silence. 

"Today we meet Harry's friend at the Supermarket. I am telling you that boy has no future" 

I snapped my head and looked at my mom. I felt a hand on my thigh. I looked towards my sister she was giving me a  
' I am sorry. Just ignore it ' look . I sighed and continued eating my food while my mother started talking nonsense about Niall again. She talked for good minutes when i started getting annoyed. 

"Enough Mom. First of all he is not my friend. He was a classmate of mine in my school. And atleast he is enjoying his life. He can atleast have a holiday. Whereas I have to study so much that i can't even give myself a holiday on Sunday. I have carry my book everywhere I go" 

" So you mean you want a holiday. Take it baby. Take tomorrow a day off from studies okay??" 

"Moomm" i whined and pushed my plate and got up from the chair and went in my room. 

I switched on the lamp at the study table and turned on my speaker and connected it to my laptop. I tapped 'Play' on my favourite playlist and closed my eyes to relax myself. After few minutes when i was relaxed and started looking for other songs thats when my eyes feel on the brochure with time and necessities written over it. There was also a note written on it in a messy handwriting 

'Don't be late leprechaun . Seven am sharp at the station - Lou' 

Thats when i knew and decided what i was going to do. 

I typed the name of the website in the search bar and looked at the trekking trip in the Alps and registered myself for the trip.

After registering I sat there in complete shock. I couldnt believe. I had booked a trip for myself without my mums permission. Upon that I was going there alone. I sat there for god knows how long. After coming out of my trance I quickly made a check list, rushed and gathered all the items i needed and packed them in my bags. Then I quickly printed the tickets and went through the list again.

Clothes ✔

Warm clothes ✔

Books ✔

Money ✔

Tickets ✔

Chargers ✔

Toiletries ✔

Documents ✔

All my things were packed and i was ready. Know only one thing was left.  
Letting mum know. 

After thinking a lot I decided it was the best way to write a letter addressed to her. 

So i sat on my desk again and picked up pen and a notepad. 

Dear mom, 

I am extremely sorry for doing this . Please forgive me. Also please do not freak out.  
I am going for a trekking trip.  
The trip is in the Alps and I am going with a group. I have registered myself from the xyz.trips.com ,its a well known website for trips like these. So please do not worry. I will return within the next 15 days. 

Love you 

H 

I let out a deep sigh and i was very nervous. I folded the letter and kept it inside a white envelope. On top of the envelope i wrote 'Mum'. 

I was excited, happy and shocked. 

Now all i had to do is wait for morning and see what happens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is interning with the company.   
> When he comes home he has a chat with his mom. Louis , Zayn, Niall leave for their trekking vacation.

( 9 years ago )

Louis was working with a TRAVELER channel as an internship. They made documentaries about palaces, interviewed people and all this was broadcasted on television, YouTube etc. 

He had to take them places where they could shoot their documentaries and was also the assistant cameraman. 

To say he was good at his job was an understatement. He was very dedicated to his work and always did his best.

To travel was his life, his love. He lived to travel around the world and explore the world.

His room walls were filled with the places he travelled. It was a wonderful site to see. 

Black chalked wall with postcards from all the places he has travelled and all connected with dotted lines.

(A/N : please imagine it for now. I am trying to find the pictures . Once I find I'll upload it ) 

He also had a travel book. Which also consisted of the same. 

There were many places he travelled and many places that are yet to be explored by him. 

But he was the most excited to go to Chicago. 

He had a secret, nobody knew about this and he wanted to tell Zayn first.  
He was afraid of his reaction. 

Maybe his reaction would be good or bad! Who knew!

Louis's POV 

I was really tired from the internship.  
Even though it was tiring, I really enjoyed it and I was sad that it was ending today.

"Hey man. Thank You for helping us with this documentary. You were a great help and we are happy that you could work with us" 

" It's my pleasure to work with you and your team. It was a great opportunity for me and experience. I was happy I could work here and learn from you"I said truthfully with a big grin on my face. 

" Here is your payment for the internship. All the best for your future" 

'Thank you so much" 

I accepted the envelope and opened with.  
I saw the check with wide eyes. I was shocked. 

£7,000 !!!! For 2 Months ? 

" Smith isn't it a bit extra for the pay. The average pay was £2,000 per month!" 

"Louis , I did say you did an amazing job right?? . You deserve this. Enjoy kid'' 

I guess I did do a great job to earn more than the pay!!

I went home and saw all the lights were switched off.  
Good. I didn't like my mum staying up and waiting for me. 

I entered the house and went in the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. I took the water from the fridge and went towards my bedroom when suddenly the lights of the living room switched on. 

"Hey" my mum said with a sleepy smile. 

"Mum you scared the shit out of me " 

" Sorry Sorry " she held her hands up in surrender. 

"Why were you awake ??? You should be asleep" 

"I was reading a book " 

" In the dark ?? Got some new super powers and all eh??" 

" Oh shut up. When would I meet my baby. You are going tomorrow morning to climb that Boody mountain. Then I would only meet you after 15 days when you come back from the Alps" 

I gasped " How did you know that?? You entered my room ?? For what to check of I was on drugs??"

"There's food for you in the microwave" 

" I don't want to eat "  
With that I left the living room and went to my room. 

I went inside and kept my bag on the bed when I saw a new bag nicely packed. I quickly picked it up and you're the cover. 

" You like it ?" Mum said . She was standing in the doorway of the room. 

"Love it". 

My bed dipped and my mother sat down besides me 

"Is climbing the mountain that necessary?''

"Very." 

" Please take care of yourself boobear. Please take care of yourself for me'' 

"I will mum" 

She wrapped me in warm hug

( A/N I was crying when I wrote this and was listening to Two of us which made me cry more. RIP Jay 💔)

*******NEXT MORNING********

3rd Person POV 

Zayn was standing at the train station and was watching a football match when suddenly he felt someone tackle him from the behind. 

'Zaynie!!!"

"Niall, you Irish leprechaun leave me alone" 

Niall got down from his back and smacked him on the arm 

"Oww'' Zayn looked at the Blonde in shock

"Why didn't you come and pick me up from my house??"

"Why? Are you a five year old the cab driver wouldn't kidnap you. Now leave me alone!!!" 

On hearing that a Niall gasped. 

"Okay, yeah , whatever. Now come-on the train is going to be here in 10 mins. Let's go"  
Niall grabbed Zayn's arm and tried to pull him towards the platform but he didn't move. 

"No, you go. I am not coming" 

Niall was confused. He was going to ask Zayn about it when Louis came and beat Niall to it. 

" Why are you not coming??" Asked Louis

Louis then came besides Zayn and looked where is eyes were fixed. 

''Yeah okay. He right Niall. You stay here. The team needs you right?''

Niall looked at Louis,his eyes wide and could pop out any minute . 

"You people would go without me ???" Zayn asked with a slight pout. 

"Duh. You did waste all you money on the stupid bet on football right? So you don't have any. What will you do??" 

There was guilt in Zayn's eyes  
"Yeah. Right. You guys enjoy without me. Have fun. Bye " He turned around and started to walk away with this bag on his shoulder. 

Louis grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back.  
"You bastard, here take this" He handed him some bills. 

"Lou. I can't take this. It's your money. You have earned it" 

"Zayn. Money his meant to be spent"He crapped his hand around his shoulder "We all are going to this trip." 

"Wohoooo" cheered Niall and jumped on the air


	3. Chapter 3

3rd Persons POV

Harry was rushing through the crowd to get to his train. He was already late and all he wanted was to go on the trip. 

After a few minutes Harry found himself in front of the train. 

"Excuse me. I am sorry I am late but-" 

"Hey you ? Alex right ? We met at Grace's Party?"

"Harry ....Harry Styles?" 

"Oh right Smith's cousin."

Harry shook his head 'no' 

"Morden High School . Same batch . "

"Oh yeah. Scholar Harry . How could I forget those glasses?"

Louis came near Harry and pulled him in a hug. Harry was too shocked to hug back and stayed there still as a statue. The hug lasted only for a few seconds before Louis pulled back 

"Long time no see mate . How are you?" 

"At the moment. Very late . Where's Max?" Asked Harry.

"Max ..."

Louis turned his back towards Harry and looked for Max and was pointing it out when he abruptly turned back and looked at Harry for a second, who was busy trying to sort out his luggage. 

".... Wait a minute. So you are coming with us to this trip ??"

"Yeah." Harry replied with a small smile.

"You know .... you have to climb mountains, sleep in tents.... there'll be bears at night."

Harry was now irritated. He obviously what a trek was,even if he didn't go on one. 

"I know what a trek is !!" 

"Okay bro." 

Suddenly a man came and interrupted their conversation. 

"Harry?? Hi I am Max. Listen I am sorry I tried everything but it's not possible for you to join us this late. Sorry."

Harry was upset.

"Nothing can really happen?" 

He really wanted to go on this trip. It was his first Solo trip. 

"I tried but the train is full and there is no seat available."

Their conversation was cut off by Louis. 

"You can sleep with me."

On hearing that Harrys eyes widened and he looked at Louis in shock. Both Max and Harry looked at him with wide eyes. 

"I mean we can take turns. And try something. You'll get a way."

Harry let out a breathe of relief. 

"Okay then. I'll try my best. Also guys the train will leave in 10 mins though hurry up."

Harry and Louis both have him a smile. 

With that Louis started entering the train 

"My bags." 

"I am not a porter. Ask nicely!! Louis replied with a mischievous smile on his face."

"Louis,please help me with my bags." 

Then Louis got down and came near Harry and gave him a smirk. He was very close to him,they could feel each other breath on their face. 

Louis bent down and picked up Harry handbag and a suitcase. 

While Harry dealt with his another handbag. Louis slid the suitcase in the train and was keeping the handbag, when he saw Harry's books in the bag. He took the book out and was reading the title when immediately Harry took the book from his hand. When Louis finished loading all the bags in the train he climbed and saw that Harry was still on the platform standing still. 

''Oi Harry do I need to carry you also?" 

Harry picked up his head and looked at Louis with a blank face . His face should no emotion 

"Yo Scholar what are you calculating ?" 

Still no response. Louis got of the train and the whistle blew. That meant they had two exact minutes. 

"Harry what are you doing?? What will your books do without you?" 

I've .....never done this before . I have never travelled alone. I am scared. Harry said while his head hanging low.

"Hey ..hey"Louis took his fingers and placed it below Harry's chin and raised him head so that green eyes meet blue.   
"It's all okay. I promise. Do it now then. It'll be fun. Trust me."

Harry started in Louis eyes to find only determination and worry. 

Louis offered Harry his hand which Harry took and they both ran towards the gate just to reach in time.

The gate closed as they both relaxed against the walls of the train.


	4. Chapter 4

~unedited~

~ 9 years ago ~

"Are you stalking me??" 

Niall asked as soon as Harry was settled in the seat opposite Niall's. 

Harry looked at Niall with wide eyes and was about to answer when Zayn interrupted him. 

"Don't mind him . It's his fantasy that everyone should follow him!"

On hearing that Niall gasped and hit Zayn's arm.

Zayn looked at Niall with an evil smirk and attacked Niall with tickles.

The tickle fight continued for few minutes. 

Both Niall and Zayn stopped laughing and started recollecting old memories. 

"Hey Ni remember when we used to toss to sit behind Harry and whoever won the toss would pass the exam" 

"Yeah and you and Lou kind of passed many exams because of Harry" Niall chuckled. 

After a few moments a person came and sat with them. They all started talking to him , except Harry. 

After a few minutes of discussion a beautiful blonde girl came and asked in a flirtatious voice. "Does anybody has a knife. 

Both Zayn and Tony looked at the girl and nodded vigorously and started finding a knife and mumbling 'i had kept here' 'where is it' under their breathe. 

Niall looked at the three of them and then looked at the girl and said. 

"No we don't have" with an irritated expression . 

The girls said "should have brought another fruit" and then turned to walk away when suddenly from nowhere Louis came in front of the girl and said I have a knife in a flirtatious voice. 

"Oh wow will you give me the knife" 

"Yes. But I need something in return" Louis flirted. 

The girl took one of her curls and twisted them and flirted back " Why do you want?" 

Louis pretend to think "Hmm . Your name" 

The girl giggled and replied Jane. 

" Nice name darling. Why don't you come and sit with us?" 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. We have cheese and ham sandwiches too" Zayn said while extending the book towards her. 

" Cool . I'll call my girlfriends then" she giggled and excitedly walked towards them while calling their names. 

Louis then came and sat besides Harry gave him a small smile and then started talking with Tony.

~ 3 hours later ~ 

Harry was now sitting with his book in his lap but all his attention was at the view that he was seeing out of the train and was lost in his own thoughts. While Louis was now sitting next to Jane and they both were whispering to each other. ( A/n: Ugh Jane leave😫)

It was a few minutes after he was brought back to reality with a loud squeal. 

" Guys,guys let's play My favorite game. Never have I ever". Jane squealed again. 

Hearing her squeal it resulted a slight ache in Harry's head. He just wanted her to stop. Who squeals in every five minutes?

"Yes. You know it's my favorite game too" Louis flirted again. Which in turn resulted Harry and Niall to roll their eyes. 

"Yes guys. And look what I have"   
Zayn said with few bottles in his hand . 

Everyone cheered and Louis helped Zayn pass the cups with alcohol in them. When Zayn passed a cup to Harry he refused it politely. 

"Uh.. umm I don't drink" 

"No worries we.... Have this for you" said Louis while pulling out a can of soft drink from his bag. 

"Um thank you" 

They all now had their cups and started playing the game. 

After some time Harry started getting bored,mainly because he had never done anything thing they had named so he decided it was better to sleep for some time. 

"Hey Louis . Can I use your berth for some time" 

Louis looked at him and gave him a small smile mumbling 'Sure'. 

That's how the seven spent their night.   
Harry sleeping in Louis's seat and the other six playing random games all night long .


	5. Chapter 5

The next day the four of them were all settled in the hotel. 

Niall was still sleeping while Harry was seated in front of a desk and studying. 

Soon Louis and Zayn barged in the room and jumped on the bed when they saw Niall was still asleep which resulted in Niall groaning. 

Louis took the remote of the TV and switched it on to a music channel and increased the volume . 

Harry was now sitting and watching the scene in front of him with a small smile. How all three of them were comfortable with each other was very mesmerizing to him.

Louis and Zayn both jumped on the bed and started singing  
the song and dancing. 

Harry was confused. How could they dance to a love song like maniacs. 

Niall was very irritated by them jumping around and singing more like shouting the song on top top of their lungs so he took the remote which lying on the he was asleep on and turned of the tv and threw the remote in order to hit one of them on their face. 

But poor Niall, the remote fell on the floor . Both Louis and Zayn looked at each other and again started singing the song .They both got off from the bed and started dancing and running around the room . 

They both stopped for a second and Louis rested his hand on Zayn's waist while Zayn rested his on louis shoulder and the again started dancing. 

After a few minutes the abruptly stopped and Niall was happy that he could sleep peacefully now but the looked at each other trying to recollect the lyrics that's when Harry continued the lyrics for them. three heads snapped in his direction and louis quickly went near harry and made a mic of his hand gesturing him to continue. 

Harry sang one line when Zayn came rushing to his side and continued that made louis also continued and the two of them started dancing again. harry, who was between Louis and Zayn looked at both of them and started laughing that's when a third voice which belonged to Niall joined them and Zayn laughed and went to niall louis following him. the both picked up niall who was now standing on the bed. Niall was being carried by Zayn and louis took his bag and looked at Harry 

"Come on " 

Harry followed Louis his books long forgotten. 

~

They all were now wandering around the small village. 

Niall and Zayn were eating in a small shop which had it's bench outside on the road and Louis was recording all his surroundings

" Niall look the bride is so pretty. Imagine she'll say something i'll not understand and when I say something she'll smile unknowingly smile. "

"Dude she's not French. She knows basic english. besides she is still a kid. She should be playing video games and not managing a household. 

" How do you know?" 

"This is normal is small towns . the second you finish school they want you to get married.Arrange marriage suck"

"Hmm. Then you are going to have a love marriage"

"Obvio" 

"That poor girl has been sentenced for life and you are cracking jokes" louis joined them 

Harry was silently listening their conversation while tying his shoes 

Niall and Zayn started walking to their next destination. 

"Today is the last time you are seeing her smile. In two years you'll find her chasing her husband with a gun " Louis said

"Hey Harry. dont listen to him . Lou has allergy from marriage" niall said 

"True" Louis replied

"Harry tell me one thing. If i give you boiled food daily would you be able to eat it ?" Louis continued 

"What do you mean?"

"Marriage is like boiled food for 50 years till you die . Life's to have some spicy curry, hamburger and haka noodles. Its better to never get marry than do it 5-6 times."

"5-6 time ?!!" Harry's gasped 

"why is it less ?"

"And what if you want kids?"   
Harry questioned   
(Harry and his obsession with kids !!)

"What does it have to do with marriage .We can make kids right now. come behind the wall I'll show you"

Harry's eyes winded as he gasped and blushed. 

"Eww" With that said Harry walked a bit faster. While Louis was laughing and niall was covering louis mouth and zayn slapped him on his arm. 

~~ 

It was a beautiful evening and Harry saw a small temple and went there and prayed with his eyes closed while Louis was on his camera and Niall was hungry so Zayn was buying him food 

Louis saw Harry and went to him and tapped his shoulder and went to the other side. Harry opened his eyes and gasped when Louis whispered in his ears 

"What are you praying for ?" 

Harry ignored him and closed his eyes again 

"Okay even i have a list .A private jet , a penthouse apartment in new york and.. two spanish girlfriends ... even better if they are twins." 

"Ask!!" Harry gave Louis a look and continued to pray. 

"Hey. Why did you touch me?" 

Zayn turned around and saw that a lady was talking basically shouting at him for god knows what. 

The lady repeated again "why did yu touch?" 

"What happened?"

"You're drunk, you pevert" 

"What?. Have you seen yourself .I am not blind" 

That earned him a light arm slap from Niall and a 'shut up'

"You bloody cheapo" 

On hearing that Niall's head snapped and he said 

"Aye who are you calling name. even i can say names okay ?" 

That's when the lady's husband came and asked 

" What happened ?"

"Aye back-off you dont know who i am" The man threatened Niall

"Hey you dont know who I am."

The man pushed niall back saying " back off.

"Move away from my way " 

Zayn stooped the man with a silght push

That's when the man lost it and slaped Zayn across the face and muttered

"Drunk loser" 

And started walking when he was pushed back by a strong punch on his face. The man tried to fight back but louis grabbed his both hands and had a tight grip on his jaw. 

"Say sorry " Louis said in a very deep voice. 

"Say sorry" Louis repeated when the man said nothing. 

Then man mumbled a quiet 'sorry' and Louis freed the man from his grip. 

"Good .Learn to keep cool. " 

The man went away with his wife while Louis went and checked on Zayn. 

"You okay bro?"

The three chuckled quietly. 

"GUYS" they heard Harry shout 

The all looked in Harry's direction ,who had his backpack tightly clutched to his chest, and then at the place he was gesturing.

They saw that the man was talking to a group of people and telling them about the incident which occured a few moments ago.

All of them were furious and were coming towards them . Niall took a step forward and shouted   
"Come on . Come on . We are not afraid of you . You dont know my friends. We'll beat each one of you too pulp. " Both zayn and louis were silent and standing behind niall

" Ready guys ? " 

Louis asked them and started counting 

"One.."

"Two..."

"Three.." 

Both louis and zayn took off on the count of three while Niall stood there in a fighting stance. the people hurried their steps . 

"Hey guys where are you going ???" 

"Niall run" Zayn came from behind and dragged niall with him. 

" Hey that boy is with them " on of them shouted. 

Harry was stood there dumbfounded. 

Louis came running towards him and pulled him. 

"Scholar run"

They all ran and then parted their ways at the intersection.

Niall and Zayn and 

Harry and Louis 

The men also divided themselves into two groups.

Louis and Harry entered a small sitting area where people were eating food. 

They tried to confuse the men but one of them came in front of Louis . 

there was bench in between them . Loius picked up the bench from one end and slammed it on the person

he smirked and turned but one of their men catched louis. 

" Harry help" 

Harry was confused. he saw a bottle of ketchup and aimed it directly on the face of the man which resulted him letting go of louis

Louis and Harry both highfived eachother and again started running 

Meanwhile with Niall and Zayn they were running and niall saw some bamboos ling there he picked one of them and started threatening the people. 

He was waving the stick in the air while zayn was trying to stop him from behind. the bamboo hit zayn in the head and he winced. he took hold of Niall's waist and started running. 

Louis and Harry stopped and hid behind a small wall. 

louis peeped and saw that a man was approaching near them 

" What is this mess you've gotten me into ? " Harry whisper shouted and hit his arm 

"Relax scholar. I have a plan. "

Louis saw a tray pf powder colour and picked it up 

" THIS a very stupid idea" 

" Wait and watch" 

Louis came from behind the wall and dumped the colour on the person standing there 

unfortunately the person was just buying and not belonged to the group 

the person came from behind and was about to attack louis when harry took his backpack and hit him on his head . 

louis grabbed harrys arm and started running 

niall and zayn were hidding in a truck behind a cloth. 

when the group passed by the truck niall pulled down the curtain " lets attack them from behind" 

" Niall are you stupid. you'll kill us " 

" Give me a chance." 

" Please shhhh . hey look alcohol"

zayn grabbed a few bottles and niall jumped out of the truck 

"hey they are hiding here" somebody shouted. Again. 

Zayn jumped and picked up Niall and ran 

They met Louis and Harry who had a cart with them . zayn place niall on the ground. niall took this as a chance and hit two people

"hurry up " 

louis made sure everyone sat down and pushed the cart from behind and climbed on it.

They were shouting at other people to move out of their way 

Harry snatched the bamboo from Niall and hit it to the ladder with forces so that the ladders would fall down and create a block.   
" Wow super harry"   
He was successful in doing so . The cart came to a stop when it another truck. They quickly climbed in the truck and they were lucky that the driver didn't know about it and started driving the truck. 

The truck stopped after half an hour.   
Till that time all of them were catching their breathea and laughing their ass off . 

The driver found something suspicious and went to check when he saw all four of them getting out and running. 

He ran behind them but they were fast and escaped. 

By them time they reached their room all of them were tired and slept as soon as their head hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning the four of them found themselves on the foot of the hills.

Everyone had gathered there to start camping. 

"Okay so today is the first day of camping and to make this more fun let's make two teams and the team which reaches the site first will relax and those who lose will setup the tents and prepare food. Okay?" Said the camp instructor, Max. 

He heard approval and continued. 

"So who wants to be the team leader?"   
As soon as the words left his mouth both Zayn and Louis raised their hands and jumped off the rock . 

They had picked up the members of their team.   
So now . 

Zayn had Niall , Harry , Lola(Jane's best friend) and few others

Whereas on Louis team   
Jane, Raven and Smith and few others. 

The camp instructor counted till three and then ordered them to start climbing the mountains. 

All the campers started with great enthusiasm and energy. 

They started climbing the mountain with determination to win. 

An hour passed by and people were all sweaty and tired.

Lou had taken a break and was now sitting on a giant rock and taking in the beautiful scenario around him. 

That's when he was interrupted by Jane. 

"LOU . What are you doing here ?!! We have to win. "

Louis turned his head and looked at Jane. 

"Darling no one can beat me in climbing mountains."

Jane giggled and went to sit next to Louis. 

"See what happened!!" Jane whined and showed a small cut on her left thigh. 

Louis immediately placed his hands on near the cut and gasped dramatically. 

"Oh my god. Such a deep wound. We should go to the hospital " he said and then looked around. 

"Wai really ?" Jane asked nevrously 

"Wait-" he said and quickly got up to pluck few leaves of a tree that was near them. "-this will help you."   
He started softly rub the leaves on her thigh.   
Jane giggled and asked what was he doing. 

"Baby this is.... Ajinomotato plant .it's really good for your skin ." 

"Oh really?" 

Louis looked at Jane and nodded at her knowing she is buying all this . 

He thought how can someone be so foolish. 

Common sense is really uncommon. 

" Apply some on my face too!!" 

Louis rolled is eyes in his mind and gave some leaves to her. 

While applying the lead Jane saw someone way ahead of them and asked Louis 

"Lou. Who is that ?" 

" Where? "   
Look over there .   
Louis picked up his binoculars and looked the direction Jane was pointing and he was shocked to see who the person was. 

He quickly stood up and grabbed his bag running in the direction of the person.   
He heard Jane shouting from behind asking him who was the person. 

"It's my mother!" Louis shouted. 

"Oh I didn't know his mom is here too"   
she said to herself and started. applying the leaf on her face.

Yeah beauty with brains is very rare you see. 

"Harry. Harold . Stop " Louis said breathing heavily. 

Harry looked at Louis who was running towards him and was panting. 

" Please stop". Louis said 

Harry's slowed a lit waiting for Louis to catch up. 

"Please let me win" Louis begged Harry. 

"Have you seen yourself. You are out of breathe. I can easily make you lose" Harry scoffed . 

"Scholar. You always came first in school. Please let me come first at least once." 

Harry scoffed and continued walking

"Okay okay at least let's sit please" Louis pleaded 

Harry turned facing Louis and nodded slowly. 

The both headed to sit on a rock . 

" Harold you used to be first in everything in school.Let me win here.PLEASE!!!" Louis begged

"It's your own fault.You can't win if you spend all your time massaging girls' legs.

" It's called flirting .It's good for health . You know like YOGA!" 

" Seriously?" Harry asked surprised "Have yoYou are here to climb mountain or girls ?" Harry asked , irritated by the way Jane was giggling loudly. 

"Don't you like Jane ?" Louis countered back with a small smirk.

"Okay. Okay I know she's silly . But I can't flirt with people like you!" Louis said when they say down 

Harry was very confused . "What do you mean by like me ?" 

Louis sighed and looked Harry in the eyes. " People like you are made for love and love is not good for my health" 

Harry was lost in his eyes and his mind was freezed . 

He saw Louis get up and started walking away . 

Harry got up and started to walk towards Louis but then suddenly his face was met with the ground.

Louis had tied his shoelaces together. 

"Louis you cheat." Harry shouted at the laughing Louis. 

" Enjoy the taste of losing sometimes scholar" 

" I'll complain to the camp instructer" 

"This is not a school young Harold" 

So there they were. Harry lying on the ground struggling to get up while Louis was climbing the mountain closer to the destination. 

"Oh my god Harry are you okay ? " 

Niall and Zayn came running towards Harry as soon as they saw him struggling to get up. 

" Yeah I'm good " Harry said. 

"Okay good let's win this " Niall jumped with excitement. 

The three of them high fives each other and started climbing the mountain. 

Unfortunately they didn't win but that does not mean they didn't make some beautiful and amazing memories. 

Loosing didn't matter much. They all were having fun and enjoying themselves the beautiful place and how they were together without any interruption and tension of the world. 

But it did matter to them when they had to set up the tents and make food for all of them. 

They were tired when they finished setting up the tents. Luckly Harry had packed some food which helped them to cook food. 

Everyone was now sitting by the fire , which was also lit up by the loosing team , and chatting. 

That's when Louis   
"Come on people. There's a group of German people and they have invited us for a party . let's go" 

They all got up excited and thrilled. 

Once all left Louis took his belongings and started leaving when he saw that Harry was still here . He went towards him . 

" Aren't you coming?" 

Harry mumbled a quite no while fidgeting with his fingers . 

Louis nodded shortly and looked at Harry. 

He stayed there for a few seconds until Harry looked up and met the prettiest blues any one has ever seen . 

They both started at each other for a while . Both trying to look deep in each other's souls. Trying to find out something. 

A lot of things unsaid. Lots of questions, trying to get the other know more But all the things remain unsaid and unanswered.


	7. Chapter 7

Why aren't you coming? Louis asked 

"I have no interest in your stupid parties" Harry said still staring his book 

"Liar"   
Louis walked towards Harry   
and snatched the book from his lap

Harry gasped when the book was no longer in his lap. 

"What are you doing.?Give me my book back" 

But Louis started running with his book with Harry following him 

"You are dying to come to the party " Louis should with an amused look on his face 

"Louis give me my book back." Harry ignored him , just trying to get his book back. 

Louis stopped but book still behind his back   
"Fine. But be honest with me. Do you want to come or not?" 

"Yes" Harry whispered, playing with his fingers 

"Then what's the problem?" Louis asked 

"You won't understand. "

"Try me" Louis said trying understand why Harry wouldn't come 

"It's ... it's just that going to these parties . Making friends . You have always been like that the cool guy, everyone's favorite . But do you remember how I was in school? I had no friends . I always used to sit in the corner of the class and studied. Bunking class, making fun of teachers, chilling with friends . I couldn't do it then and I can't do it now. Because I am boring . Harry rambled feeling frustrated." 

" Hey hey Harry! You anything but boring . You're very cool ! The way you showed up the last minute on this trip with 25 strangers. You need guts for that. You fight off thugs , sing so beautifully, leave me behind in races . You are just like a hero in a movie mate . Just stop feeling sorry for yourself and start loving the way you are." Louis said. Looking intently at Harry   
  
"There's one problem though. You don't smile enough. You know how dangerous your smile is? If I had a heart I would've lost it to your smile ages ago" Louis smirked. 

After listening to this Harry had tears in his eyes, trying to blink them back. 

Harry had no idea when held Louis hand , hell he didn't knew if he was holding his hand. 

" Hey Harry are you planning to let go of my hand ? "

Harry looked up from the ground to Louis with big confused eyes and when he so gesturing Louis to their hands, he blushed and pulled away his hand quickly muttering a 'sorry'. 

Louis gave Harry one last look and went away because he knew Harry wouldn't come along he needed some alone time and he respected that. 

_________________

(Next morning) 

"Okay so this is The Zinalrothorn peak sitting right in-between the Weisshorn and the Matterhorn. Here's some fact about this . It was first climbed in August of 1864. Climbers enjoy great rock quality and a variety of straightforward routes to summit the peak. This our treks last stop. We'll be setting our camp here tonight. So you guys can relax " Max informed everyone. 

There were relaxed sighs and people just hoping to go home and have a proper sleep on their bed or have a nice bath. 

"Hey Max , what's up there ?" Louis asked in curiosity pointing to peak where there was some kind of small built room. 

"That ? That's the Bhuta peak. " Max answered ( p.s there no actual Bhuta peak over there just pretend that it's real) 

"Let's go there? It'll be an amazing view" Louis tried to convince Max. 

"Does anyone here knows what does 'Bhuta' means ? " Max asked. 

There was a chorus of 'no' heard. 

Bhuta means haunted. According to the village elders there used to bean old Temple of the God. They said , any wish made there on a full moon night would come true. Hundreds of people would go in there in search of this magic but no one ever returned. There you can only find the ruins of the temple. But they say on every full moon night thousands of spirits gather there hoping for some kind of miracle to occur. The most interesting thing is that tonight is a full moon night" Max explained to everyone. 

Gasps and mumurs were heard. 

"Still interested in the view?" Zayn asked Louis with a slap on the back of his head. 

"Oh my God what if the camp is haunted?" Lara one of Jane's friend whisper shouted. 

"They say the ghost are attracted to the color red and Jane you are wearing all red" 

Jane screamed and caught everyone's attention. 

Louis came near Jane and tried to calm her down . 

"Hey ,what happened?" 

"I am scared, what if the spirits come and take me away" Jane whispered. 

Harry whispered a quite 'I wish' which he thought was quite enough but Niall heard him and smirked at him. 

"No need to worry I am here. I won't let the spirits do anything. I know all the chants to get rid of the spirits" 

"Yeah his father's an exorcist" Zayn said sarcastically. 

They started walking to the place where they were going to set up their camp. 

Everyone set up their tents and are now sitting around a bonfire . 

"I just wanna go home" one of the trekkers said . 

" I just want to get of this mountain"   
All started sharing what they were going to do when they were home. 

"I haven't washed my hair in days" 

" I need a bubble bath" 

" I am waiting to get away from Z's snoring" Louis chipped in . 

"Heyyy, get used to it bro. What are you going to do when we become roommates?"

"Roommates?" Jane questioned 

"Yeah we are going to rent an apartment and make it our den" 

"Lara, you can come anytime you want to take a bubble and stay over" Zayn added 

"Why if you snore ?" Lara asked 

"Test drive tonight? You'll get the best sleep you had in years" Zayn smirked. 

And the night continued on until everyone was tired and went to their tents to get some rest. 

As soon as Louis thought everyone was asleep. He sneaked out the tent and packed his bag taking the necessary things and started his journey to the Bhuta peak to find all the secret about it.


	8. Chapter 8

Boo!"

Louis jumped ten feet in the air when he heard someone. He was afraid to turn and check who was it but whoever it was shouldn't know he was afraid of them. 

He took a deep breath and turn only to find a curly haired boy giggling upon seeing Louis's reaction. 

"Oi! Nearly gave me a heart attack curly." 

"You shouldn't poke around in the dark,  
you never know what you'll find!" Harry said still giggling quietly 

"What are you doing here, Harry?" 

"What are you doing here ?" Harry shot back 

They both started walking quietly , admiring the beautiful snow covered mountains and taking in each other's beauty. 

"Want to sit?" Harry asked turning a bit so he could see louist   
"No no, I don't get tired" Louis said, too proud to admit that he was tired and was short and was short of breath. 

"Not you,I'm tired. Okay?" Harry said when he saw Louis tired face  
They both sat down in the snow and looked up at the stars when Harry asked  
"Got any booze?"   
"WHAT?!" Louis almost shouted 

"It's freezing okay ... Just a little please?" 

"You're full of surprises tonight Curly . Geez" Louis said with a quiet chuckle and started finding the small bottle he had packed before leaving   
" Ah! There it is " Louis exclaimed when he found the bottle, opening the cap and giving it to Harry. 

Harry reached out for the bottle 

"Please don't tell anyone, okay?"   
Harry took a sip from the bottle and shivered and hummed in appreciation. 

"It's really nice! What is it?" 

Louis chuckled in amusement and started to explain Harry what all did the booze contained 

"Lugdi! Made from fermented rice,  
the place is famous for it,and for Lugdi,  
apples, trout and marijuana." 

Harry took another sip and wanted to chug it all but was stopped from doing it. 

"Okay, enough... Control" Louis said and took away the bottle from his hand ignoring the whining .

"How do you know all this?" Harry asked when he knew he was not going to get more of it 

"I'm not as stupid as I look." Louis said with a smirk plastered on his face. 

" Wait " Louis said excitedly and removed a black travel book from his bag. He always took the book around with him. It was something very important to him and right now it had all his dreams in it 

"Read this."   
"Venice .... California...." Harry said as he slowly turned the pages of the book. 

"Louis, what is this?" Harry aksed. Curious what it was and why was he showing him this 

"This is my dream. I want to see every  
corner of the world, Harry. " Louis said with enthusiasm dripping in his voice and a look of determination and pride on his face 

"All this will take a lifetime to do! When will you do everything else?! " Harry said with a amused expression . Understanding that his dream was very important to him and Harry respected that 

" What else is there? Student at 20,  
employed at 25, husband at 26...father at 30, retired at 60 and then...wait for your death.Who wants to lead such an ordinary life?! I can't live such boring life. " Louis said trying to make Harry understand that he would never ever live such a boring life. 

"So then what do you want from life, Louis?" 

"Adventure...madness...Every day so exciting...that I can feel myblood rushing in my veins!I want to fly, Harry . I want to run, I'll even fall...I just never want to... stop.  
Like climbing this mountain...It's just a random experiencefor you but for me...  
This is what I live for." Louis rambled   
"I got carried away, didn't I?I never even say stuff like this to Z and Ni.   
Why am I telling YOU?" Thinking how did he get so excited to tell someone about his dreams and show Harry his dreams. He doesn't remember showing the book or telling all this to his best friends 

"How would I know?!You never even said hi to me in school." Harry said the amused expression and happiness never leaving his face   
"Okay then... I'll say it now...Hi Harry." Louis said. A huge smile plastered on his face   
"Hi Naina" He repeated again when Harry didn't reply 

"Hi" Harry mumbled 

"How are you, Harry?" 

They spent the entire time talking about different things, knowing more about the other , understanding each other and possibly falling for each other until they saw the first rays of the sun peaking from behind the mountains. 

There truly was something miraculous about that mountain, and that miracle was love. Harry had never before felt  
this kind of happiness. He knew then, he was in love. He wanted to scream and tell the world...  
but most of all, he wanted to tell him...  
He didn't knew if there was ever a temple there But he still made a wish. A very simple wish. In fact, just one word.

'LOUIS'


	9. Chapter 9

Today was the last day of the trip and everyone decided to go to a carnival that was taking place just down the road. 

"Hey guys let's play this game " Niall shouted with excitement and started jumping up and down , he had a lot of candies blame the candies. 

They all agreed and went to stall labeled 'Ring Toss' . 

They all took coupon and played.   
Harry couldn't throw all the rings on the stand because his body decided they didn't want to coordinate.   
Niall started throwing the rings with all the energy he had , which was a lot due to his sugar rush. 

Zayn had won and as soon as he landed the last ring Niall begged him to choose the small basket of biscuits and chocolates, which he did. 

It was now Louis's turn 

"Come one Tommo " Zayn cheered 

Louis had also won and decided to take the giant teddy bear as the prize.

Niall whined at that because he wanted more biscuits , they were delicious, leave me alone, buy soon was distracted by the Ferris wheel and grabbed the person hand standing next to him, Zayn, and dragged them to stand in the line. 

Louis turned around to see Zayn being dragged by Niall and chuckled softly. 

He then slowly walked towards Harry who was still looking at the pair and laughing . 

"Here" Louis said softly, but loud enough to catch Harry's attention, stretching his arm and giving Harry the giant teddy bear. 

"What..." Harry asked face scrunched up in confusion. 

"Take this" Louis said thrusting the teddy bear in Harry's chest. 

"But you won this. I can't take it " Harry quick objected . 

"But I won this for you" with that said Louis left to follow Zayn and Niall   
Harry was standing there face bright red from blushing and mind repeating'but I won this for you' 

( A/N : Y'all I mention a carnival and not put this. This will never happen as long as I live)

As soon as Harry knew what was happening and looked around the three of them were sitting in the Ferris wheel. Harry quickly went near it and waited for them to touch the ground. 

After completing the ride the met up with Harry who was having a conflict with himself after naming the bear. 

"What are you thinking about mate?" Niall asked which pulled Harry out of his thoughts. 

" I am thinking what to name the bear! I think I'll name it Mr.cuddles" 

"Why are you naming the bear? " Zayn asked with confused face. 

Harry started blushing again and he was going to answer but Louis answered for him 

"Oh I gave the teddy bear to him Z" 

After that both didn't say anything but Zayn gave him a look and Louis knew Zayn was not going to forget about it. 

After sometime they all were scattered. Zayn and Niall had found a group to hangout with while Louis and Harry were talking a stroll in the lonely streets. 

( A/N I want you to listen to the song 'this is not goodbye by sidewalk prophets '. Byeee) 

"Louis, I have something to tell you..." Harry whispered tightly clutching onto Mr cuddles

" I..." 

"Louis!  
Louis!  
Louis?" Harry was going to continue but was interrupted by Zayn yelling his name 

"Z , Bi are you okay?" Louis asked concern written all over his face 

"Yeah." Niall answered softly   
"Louis ! What is this?" Zayn asked ignoring Louis question .

"Where did you find that?"Louis asked a bit shocked and sad .

"Read this." Zayn handed the envelope to Harry once again ignoring Louis 

"You're ruining my surprise, man." Louis whined a bit annoyed now 

"Surprise?" Zayn scoffed 

"How could you keep something like this from us?" Zayn asked sadly 

"This IS the surprise... and I wanted to break it to you guys together... at the end of this trip!" Louis tried to reason 

" You mean... you're leaving?" Zayn asked with a pout on his lips 

"Journalism Program... Accepted at Northwestern University... Chicago.6 Scholarship letter?" Harry read aloud 

" Yes." Louis answered. 

" Yours?" Niall asked again   
" Yeah man... mine."  
" You're really going?" Niall said not believing it 

" No I keep the envelope around  
because it matches my shirt." Louis tried to lighten up the mood ..

"So... when are you leaving?" Zayn asked  
" In three weeks." 

"You should've told me before, man... I'd have applied tool . And our apartment, liquor store...all cancelled?"   
"Z!! We couldn't really  
have run a liquor store!"

"What'll he do without us?  
You'll drive yourself mad  
alone for 4 years in America!  
You'll come running back!  
Say something, Niall!"

"Lou, you should go!  
You should definitely go!  
How long can we go on like this?  
We're growing up.  
We need to stop being teenagers.  
Congratulations, Lou."

"Z... I was going to tell you first, man.  
Mom doesn't even know yet."

"Forget it, man.Congratulations!You're happy, right? That's it.Let's drink to this in the bus." 

With that Zayn left and followed Niall to the bus and Louis turned around looking at Harry directly in the eyes as if he was trying to find something in there , answers to something or comfort , only he knew. 

"What?" Harry asked not daring to speak above a whisper 

" I'm scared..." Louis whispered   
" Scared? You?" 

"Life's going to change..."

"So?" Harry asked 

"My friends..."

"Aren't too happy, are they?" 

"Who knows what mom will say?"

"America's... far."

"I'll be alone there."

"And here?"

"Here... Feels nice."

"But..."

"But?"

"But I..."

"But you... you want to ....you want to run...  
And what else?"

"I want to fall, too."

"You can't eat boiled  
food all your life.

"I want to explore  
every corner of the world.  
This scholarship...  
will take me closer to my dreams.  
I have to go, Harry!" 

"I know." Harry said it was Killing him inside just at the thought of Louis leaving 

"You'll miss me?" 

"Nah." 

"You were about to say something..."

"Just that... the night has ended.'

I couldn't tell him.Just...couldn't say it.As much as I loved him...he loved his dreams much more.I was hurt, but I was also grateful...Grateful for the whole hoard  
of memories I was taking with me...That I can never forget...Those days, those nights...The laughter,the madness, the friendship...  
Louis.  
He chased after his dreams so hard...  
that he was gone from  
our lives in the blink of an eye.  
It's been 9 years... he never turned back... and I didn't wait for him to.


	10. Chapter 10

Present

Louis was standing on the edge of the yacht taking in the beautiful view in front of his eyes.   
That's Reha came and stood besides him.   
"You want something?" Louis asked eyes still locked on the beautiful sun. 

"You think you're a smart guy ?"   
Rhea said with a chuckle pulling Louis to the center of the yacht. 

"Come on, what are you doing?" Louis asked laughing at her actions. 

"Take this shot" Rhea said with a 'duh' tone. 

"Hi everyone! This is Rhea  
Sarai for the TRAVELLER!  
We're back with another exciting  
episode of Traveller Weekends!  
I am standing in of the one of the  
most romantic cities in the world...  
Welcome to Paris!" 

She continued telling about the city and asking people about their experience in the city and what they love the most in this land of love. 

It was late in the evening when the finished recording and we're done for the day.  
Louis found himself again staring at the view. He was addicted to this view. There was something different in the sky of this city . 

"What you looking at ? " 

"Time passing b my us" 

"Wow. Time passing by us" Rhea parroted with a chuckle

"I don't know why, Louis...but you are making me miss home today." 

"Liar. Like you really miss home." 

"I do, but then..I forget. Me and you are basically the same.People like us are vagabonds.For us, to wander is to live.  
And that's why, the moment we're back in San Francisco...you'll leave our company.  
Am I right, or am I right?" Rhea questioned Louis 

"Rhea... To get somewhere,  
you have to leave something behind...It's best to leave things at the right time...Or you'll be left with too many regrets...

"Any idea what you'll do? Any plans?" 

"The plan is... to not have a plan.  
I'll figure something out...  
or else I'll trick someone like you into hiring me." Louis turned to Rhea and smirked 

"Wait.. The channel wants to launch  
a new show for the European market.  
Kind of like a reality travel show! The host will live in some world famous cities for 3 months and we'll shoot his experiences.  
First year's line up starts with here in Paris,  
then Tokyo, Istanbul, Mumbai , Venice and we end in Berlin! " 

"And you want me to shoot this show?" 

"No. I want you to host it."  
" Shut up!" Louis laughed . Not believing her 

"Woah woah woah. You're perfect, man. You're smart, you're confident. You're charming enough to make people forget what an ass you really are! Listen, jokes apart travel is your life! Trust me... You're perfect! What is there to consider, Louis?  
Say yes, babe Trust me, when you-" Rhea was cut off by Louis 

" Yes!" 

" Yes I will do the show " Louis said again 

" Say it again? Say it again'?  
Are you serious?! - I can't hear you." Rhea shouted . Happy that he had accepted the offer 

"Yes! " Louis said laughing loudly at her reaction 

" I can't hear you! " Both jumping by now. "

They spent the rest of their day drinking champagne and celebrating . 

The show they were shooting for had ended and it was vacation for them for few days before they were going to shoot for another show. 

They enjoyed their last day in Paris. Tomorrow they were due to go back home.   
Things in Paris had been great. Great opportunities came in his way. 

Life was good to him. 

\---- 

Louis was back in San Francisco. He had missed the warmth. 

He connected his phone to the speaker and grabbed his towel and entered the bathroom which was connected to his room . 

The showered had been relaxing. The hot water helped his muscles relax. 

He took the fluffy maroon towel and wrapped it around his waist. 

He walked into the room and opened his laptop to check his mails. 

There was one from Niall. It had been a long time since they talked. He was happy that he had emailed him. He clicked it, there was a video in there . He clicked the okay button and went to the closet and grabbed his boxers and sweats.

The video played and the room was filled with Niall's voice. The Irish accent prominent in his voice. After living for years in England he still hasn't lost touch from Ireland. 

"These stupid courier guys returned my package and completely ruined my plans to surprise you! But no problem, I have a plan B! How do I look?   
The brunette hair is back " Niall cheered. 

"Don't laugh, you idiot!  
I'm sending you this video , looking so handsome, so that you miss me just  
a little bit and come for my wedding! "   
On hearing that Louis ran in front of the laptop and was now grinning at the screen. His best friend was getting married. He wanted to jump off the walls 

"Yeah, man . I'm getting married! Me! Niall!  
Okay so the wedding will take place in Ireland and is going to be a long event   
20th to 25th October.   
Can't believe it? Me either!  
Look ..I know you're very busy your life is amazing, you're extremely cool...  
and you don't like coming to England  
But... Please come?  
I'm losing my mind here.  
Can you believe it? We grew up!  
Okay I need to go know. love you. Bye." 

Niall sounded a bit sad at the end.   
Louis was in shock. He was feeling so many emotions at that time. He wanted to cry because yes they all had grown up.   
Time was passing by fast . He remembers they were 5 year old and running around the playground . 

Now all of them were working. And getting married. 

He played the video again and tried to call Niall but couldn't reach him. 

He opened his browser and fetched his card. He was going back to England. And was going to surprise Niall about it . He was not going to tell anyone . 

He was going back. 

He was going back home 

Home


	11. Chapter 11

Niall was walking pass the hallway from his room to the banquet hall where a small welcome party had been arranged when he saw a bedroom door open and was shocked. He ran into the room and jumped on his friends back. Excited to see him after so long. 

"I was so sure you wouldn't come..." Niall said, excitement clear in his voice. 

"Me too... but you'd never let me  
live it down if I missed your wedding." He replied.

"How are you?" Niall asked once he pulled away from the hug 

"How do I look?" Sarcasm evident. 

"What happened with the bar deal?"  
"What always happens.it sank! The investors said they couldn't bear the loss.  
All that bar need is a little renovation...  
Anyway, never mind."

"Never mind? How much money do you need?"Forty thousands euros ! You have?!" 

"If I did I'd give it to you in a second."  
"I didn't even take money from my own father.."

"Now why did you do that?" 

"Because he didn't give me any!  
He- said giving me any money is as  
good as flushing it dawn the toilet!" 

Louis leaving had a been a big change for Zayn. He was depressed. He didn't know who to go to when Louis wasn't there. Sure he had Niall but Louis and him had a different bond. They would understand each other without telling anything. 

"It's 8 o'clock, Z. Don't drink so much...  
Please!" Niall pleaded. 

"Anyway, never mind.  
Don't get married, Niall ! Please! You will never have fun again!!!" 

"Not this nonsense again" Niall rolled his eyes playfully knowing that he is joking 

"What do you see in this oaf? ." 

"Liam.His name is Liam. " Niall replied. 

He sit hadn't met Liam in person , although they did talk through Skype once or twice when Niall announced his wedding. 

"He's a bit strange." 

"Not at all!" 

Before they could continue the conversation a splash was heard. Both rushed out immediately only to see Liam in the swimming pool . 

"Liam? Li, Liam! Liam!!!" Niall shouted to get Liam's attention and to know what in the world is he doing in that swimming pool in his suit!

"Hi Niall... Hi!!!  
You're looking beautiful!"Liam looked up and was awestruck by Niall's beauty.

"What are you doing?!" Niall ignored his compliment ,more concerned at why had happened to Liam. 

"My engagement ring fell  
into the pool! I'm saving it. I promised you I would never lose it" Liam stated and started looking for the ring again in the pool

"Baby, just get out, someone else will get it"  
Niall said, not wanting Liam to fall sick. 

"No, Niall! I won't let our ring drown this way!" 

"Will he live or should I throw him a float?" He said snickering a bit which earned him a glare from Niall .

"Got it!" Liam shouted , coming up holding the ring in the air. 

"Great! Now come on out!" Niall shouted and moved forward giving him a hand to help him out . 

As soon as Liam got out of the water he saw Niall's friend standing there with a small smile on his face. He went towards him and engulfed him in a hug, getting water on the the others suit as well.

"Zayn!  
Niall... Zayn's here!!!  
So happy you came!" Liam gushed happy that Niall's friend was here. Niall had been stressing about this, wether his friends would come to the wedding or not . He was happy to see atleast one of the troublesome trio was here to attend his wedding , the other was missing. 

"Baby, come on! We're going to be late!" Niall tugged on his hand and pulled him in the direction of their room to get him changed out of the drenched suit. 

They all were now seated in the big hall. People were talking about how Niall had decided to marry and how they both looked cute together. 

Liam close friends were giving their speech and letting Niall know all embarrassing stories of his childhood. 

"And now to tell you about Niall.Niall's best friend.Harry! Over to you, Harry." The DJ announced in the mic. 

" So one day, Niall randomly said...  
I'm going to meet a boy.   
I was like... blind date ? You?  
'I'm bored!' he said.  
He's an engineer or something...  
Maybe he'll be entertaining?!  
Barely two months later,  
Ni called again...  
"I'm getting married."  
To who?! I asked   
That same boy... The engineer.  
I want to tell you all about how we met .   
We both were classmates but never really talked to each other. We went on a trip together . I didn't think we'd keep  
in touch when we returned and we didn't.   
Then, one night my phone rang.  
"Open the door"  
and there he was... Niall.  
Beer in hand and headphones around her neck .He listened to rock music all night . I  
put on my earplugs and went to sleep.  
And that's when I realized...  
we were friends.  
I've seen it all. Stubborn Niall...  
Mad Niall...  
His... leather jacket phase...  
His.. "l AM a painter" phase..."

"But... I AM an artist!" Niall shouts from where he is seated following a laugh.   
Harry rolls his eyes with a smile and continues 

"Hair colours phase...  
Pink, purple, yellow...  
But as wild and insane  
as Niall can be...  
he's also a nice,  
trustworthy friend.  
I love you, Niall.  
I'm going to miss you." 

Harry ends his speech with a flying kiss directed to Niall and raises his glass of wine in the air, so does everyone and take a sip out of it that's when there is a voice filling the room. There is no one on stage. They all look around to find the source of the voice.

"They say there is no right time to get married. You're in trouble from the moment it happens. Niall, my tiger, my wild child... I left you alone for a few years...  
And look at the mess you've made!  
Madness is an illness. An illness that old  
age makes you forget. But screw that ,we won't be old for a while... So let's be MAD tonight!!!"

With that there was a figure jumping on the stage. 

Niall whipped his head in that direction and as soon as he saw he got up from his chair so fast ,making the chair fall ran towards the the person standing there with a big smile on his face and arms wife open for the lad. 

"LOUIS!!!! " Niall shouted while jumping into Louis's arms. 

"My God I missed you so much you idiot" Niall whispered in his shoulders. 

"I missed you too" Louis whispered back. 

They all spent the rest of the night chatting . Louis meeting people. After almost everyone left some of them were sitting around a table and talking. 

Louis , Niall, Harry, Lottie, and few other friends of Niall's were sitting on the table. 

After chatting for a bit they all headed to their rooms.   
Niall and Louis were talking a walk around the hotel garden and they saw Zayn sitting on a bench.   
They both walked towards him. 

"Look what I found!" Niall cheered. 

"Hi Z" 

"I told you! He'll die of shock!" Niall chuckled besides Louis. 

Zayn eyes were wide and he couldn't believe that Louis was really here. 

When Zayn didn't say anything

"Did you'll really think  
I'd miss Niall's suicide mission?"

" I was convinced of it." Zayn broke his silence ,agreeing on the last bit 

"What a surprise man. What a surprise! Let's have a drink?"

"Sure." Louis agreed. 

"Why weren't you at the party bro?"

"Her lover mined my one and only suit." Zayn said playfully glaring at Niall. 

"Who is this person , Niall ?" 

Louis still hadn't met Liam properly.   
When he came the all were by his side and they both were busy during the entire event. Liam left early because he had something to take care of with his family. So unfortunately they couldn't talk with each other more than two minutes .

" He's loaded. Looks like a puppy,  
but he drives a BMW." 

"Just shut up, Z." 

"Liam is really sweet and intelligent, Lou... He really loves me."

"How's the restaurant, bro?" Louis asked. 

" Fantastic!" Zayn said not meeting his eyes with Louis's.   
Louis knew there was something off, even after being away for so long he still was his best friend.

"So, Lou... how long are you here for?" Niall asked, noticing the tension and changing the topic. 

"I'm leaving on the night of your wedding.  
Going straight to Paris." Louis answered Niall.

"Paris! Oo lala!" Niall teased him 

"It's an amazing project..." 

" Your life's always been amazing, Lou." Zayn said.

"You're not in Chicago anymore?" Zayn asked 

"Chicago was a long time ago!  
Since then New York, Hawaii, back to.."

"Dude you move around so much,  
it's hard to keep track.  
You were in Boston  
when we spoke last, right?" Niall said cutting off Louis

"No. L.A." Louis said. Sadness taking over him. 

"Oh, right. When Jay... How could I forget...  
I'm really sorry, Lou . She passed away so suddenly...It was really sad..." Niall said . Immediately remembering about Jay passing away. It was a heartbreaking moment for all of them . She was like a mother to them.

"I'm going to go shower." Louis said. Not wanting to talk more about it.

"Will you be going home?" Niall whispered.

"Not on this trip." Not wanting to enter the house when he knows that her mother won't be waiting for him on porch with arms wife open for him to come running to her. 

"Come on guys...Let's DO something tonight! The three of us together again... Just like old times!" Niall said. Wanting to cheer everyone up. It had been too long since they all had gathered . 

"What old times, Niall? Everything's changed now."

"You used to say that things don't change between friends,Z" Louis whispered.   
"True. But you and I...  
we're not friends anymore, Lou ." With that Zayn got up and left the garden , Niall running after him , knowing that if he doesn't Zayn will drink too much .

Louis stood there dumbfounded. Not believing what he said. His heart broke on hearing those words. He knew things between them were not great at the moment and Zayn was pissed at him but those words made him want to cry. 

Regaining himself Louis decided to take a walk around the hotel and clear his mind. There was too much going on with him right now and he wanted to relax. 

He reached the pool when he saw the most beautiful person sitting there. Legs in water , eyes up looking at the stars, hair blowing from the breeze . 

Louis slowly went towards him , removed his shoes and sat down besides him. Harry looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh man, it's cold!" Louis hissed at the cold contact on his feet.

"It's just water...It'll feel okay in a while. You'll be fine..."

" So, did you get married?" Louis asked breaking the silence. 

"What?! No..." Harry laughed loudly.

"Kids?" Louis asked again. He wanted to know all about him and what happened in those 9 years.

"Ya! Three!" Harry answered, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Woah!" Louis whistled. 

"Why are you asking?" Harry asked , eyes meeting .

"I'm wondering if I should behave or flirt openly." Louis laughed. 

"Is flirting necessary?" Harry asked , a grin on his face 

"Of course! It's very good for health!  
You know like..." Louis paused, remembering he old cheeky, sassy self

"Yoga!" Harry finished the sentence  
"I remember..." 

"Were you always this beautiful or is this the magic of time?" Louis asked Harry facing him completely. 

"What a cheesy line..." Harry laughed loudly 

"You find this cheesy now,  
baby doll, but there was time...when you loved these lines!" 

"Me?! Impressed by YOU? Please! Keep dreaming" Harry said , blushing. He quickly lowered his head hiding the the blush creeping on his face.

They both were quiet . Taking in each other's beauty, who knew when they would get to see each " 

"You haven't changed at all, Louis.  
Except for one thing..." Harry broke the silence. 

"What?" 

"The old Bunny used to smile a lot more...  
Does the water feel okay now?" Harry asked 

"It's nice."

"What did I tell you? Give it some time.. everything will be okay..." Harry said. Bit only he told him about the water he gave him an advice too,which he could use in his life. 

Harry got up and turned to Louis 

"Goodnight." Harry said and bent down to quickly peck Louis cheek. With that he left to go up to his bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

The wedding preparations and events were in full swing. 

Liam and Niall had planned to have an Indian wedding, with all the function and traditions. 

Liam lived in India for about 7 years and throughout the years he ha attended many Indian wedding for him to fall on love with it .

So he had decided it would be an India wedding and Niall had agreed to this immediately. Liam had described it to him and he also fell in love with the idea . 

Each day they were going to have one function. 

Today they were celebrating the mehndi/Hena function.   
People drew on their hands arms and legs from the cones 

There was a soft music playing in background. 

People were practicing their dance in the open area for the Dance event/ Sangeet that was going to take place in the evening. 

Harry was running errands and trying to Manage all the things. 

He was walking through the garden when he saw Louis leaned on a wall with a girls hand in his own , appreciating the Hena design and applying lime juice on it. 

"I think that's enough lime! Call Mr.Johnson from my phone and pick him up from the Reception! He's waiting for you there!" Harry interrupted.   
He was going crazy with the work and Louis here was flirting. 

Louis looked up at Harry and he was going to to protest against it but he saw the look on Harry's face. It was stern. He knew he would not win. So he sighed and nodded.   
Harry was satisfied with the answer and turned around to continue where he was going when Louis stopped him 

"Harry ! Phone?!"   
Louis walked to the reception and picked up Mr Johnson." 

"Welcome." He guided him to his room. He made sure Mr Johnson had everything he needed and left . He went to the open area in search of Harry to return his phone, when the vibrated in his pocket.   
He pulled out the phone and saw there was a message . He knew it was wrong to go through other personal messages but he was noisy and curious. Leave him alone.   
He read the first line on the message and smirked. He had to read it in front on Harry. He ran towards the open area and spotted Harry immediately. He was sitting beside Niall and discussing something. 

He plopped down in the seat next to Niall and motioned him to feed him the grapes. 

He ate one grape and started reading. 

"Every time I see this boy..." He was cut off by Niall you chuckled 

"Idiot."

"Come on. Feed me!" Louis whined.  
And then shifted his attention to the screen .

"Like a blushing rose... - What? Like a poet's dream... Like the morning... Like the morning... - Light? - Light!"   
Harry's eyes widened quickly and comically Niall was now laughing uncontrollably. 

"Louis... my phone?!" 

Harry got up and tried to take his phone back from Louis but was slow. Louis had immediately ran off to somewhere. 

"Louis!  
Louis!" Harry shouted running after him. 

"So... you're having an affair" Louis chuckled still running. 

"Of course not ya!"

"Then he's hitting on you?!"

"I don't know man"

"Come on, Harry!"

"Shut up, Louis!"

"Who is this dude?"

"What is it to you?!"

"Sneaking around taking  
pictures of you...  
Must be around here somewhere!"

"How could you read  
my messages, Louis!" Harry whined

"I didn't just read them, Harry!  
I've messaged your Romeo to meet you by the lake!" smirked

"WHAT?!" Harry shrieked on hearing what Louis had done 

"Louis!"

"Is it still PG 13  
or is it " The smirk never leaving Louis face 

"Why are you hiding him?!  
Is he that ugly?"

"Louis!  
Louis! Tired, Louis?" They had now stopped in a front of a bench. The both were facing each other and the bench helping them keep a distance. 

"As if... I don't get tired..." Louis huffed. Hand clutching his waist, trying to catch his breath. 

There was a silence for few seconds, which was interrupted by someone calling Harry's name.

"Harry, you were where? I was looking for  
you like everywhere!"   
"Hi..." Harry said, a confused look on his face . Most of his attention still on Louis. 

" Harry is also been looking  
for you like everywhere, Dave..." Louis butted in. 

"Sorry, what?" Dave asked. Confusion all over his face. 

"Nothing... Have fun, kids!" Louis said and handed the phone to Dave. 

"Harry, Mrs.  
Greens earrings are lost..."

"Dave, you...  
Give me my phone!" Harry snatched the phone from Dave's hand and stomped away from where he was ,going back to where he and Niall were seated. 

Next morning

Today Harry had a mission.   
Yes he had to complete that task today.   
He got up had bath and was now in search of the person who he knew would help him with the plan. 

He entered the open area where he knew he could find the person and he was right.   
Louis was there sitting on top a table with a book in his hand , a rare site to see Louis with a book. 

"Comment ga va an jour d'huit,  
mademoisee?"  
When he saw Harry marching towards him he quickly read what he was reading at that time. 

"That's French for "how are you today?"  
Don't you look fresh... 'Harold'!" 

Harry didn't have time for silly talk. He had a mission and he had to complete it.  
He took the book out of Louis hand and slammed it shut. 

"Stop wasting time, Louis!  
I have a big problem to solve... actually, YOU do!"   
Harry pointed a finger at Louis and pulled him by the wrist in the 2nd floor of a banquet which was open . 

"Jump onto that ledge."  
Louis looked at Harry, eyes wide. 

"I'm not a circus animal!" 

"Are you scared, Louis?"

Yeah okay. Now Louis had to do it. He wasn't going to let him hurry his ego . 

"Now don't hurt my ego.  
God save me! "   
Louis jumped on the ledge. 

" Shhh!!! Now listen...  
Quietly look into that room...  
and tell me what's happening!" 

Harry demanded.

"Since when are you so vulgar?" Louis chuckled, bending down a bit so he could see what was going on in the room. 

"Oh it's Niall's wife! Liam!" 

"What is he doing?" Harry questioned. 

"I'm not sure...  
Some kind of tribal dance...  
But what am I doing here?!" 

"You're checking how  
good their dance is!"

"Whose?!"

"Liam's side! Duffer!" 

"Ohhh!!!!" Louis said , mouth shaped in a 'O' 

"You should always gauge  
your enemy's strengths!" 

"Yo... Rambo from First Blood!  
This is a wedding,  
not Dancing with the Stars!  
And, anyway, I don't cheat!" 

"Liar! You'd still be in  
pre-school if you didn't cheat!"   
Harry stated with his hand on hips. 

Louis looked at him and shrugged. Yeah he was write. 

"Point."

"Ohohohoho!" 

"Are they amazing?" Harry asked face scrunched up in worry. 

"Hold on... Harry!"

"What? What happened?!" 

" There's a girl also..." 

"Might be his cousin from London...supposed to be a deadly dancer!"

"Holy mother of Jane!" 

"Louis! Louis!" Harry shouted quickly catching Louis hand to prevent him from falling. 

Niall was sitting on his bed with his hands in his face when Zayn walked in his room. 

"What is happening?!" Zayn asked.   
Niall mumbled something, head still buried in his hands 

"You wanted a big, fat Indian wedding, no? Suffer now" 

Niall looked up at Zayn to glare at him when Louis walked in , plate in one hand. 

He walked over to the table and kept his plate down picking up a cloth that was lying there 

"Bunny. MY Shirt !". Niall yelled quickly getting up from his head and snatching it before Louis could wipe his hands on it. 

"Aye! This is my TV show!" Louis said when he saw what was playing on the t.v 

"118 islands, can you believe that?  
Venice is made of-" the voice in the tv 

"What's Venice like?" Niall asked, attention still on the t.v 

"Fail. It's the sewage  
system of Europe."

"Really? I'm going  
there for my honeymoon!" Niall groaned. 

"Why?" Zayn asked. 

"Liam loves these old,  
historical places.  
It's okay, man. It'll be fun." 

"Nonsense! You're going to be bored to tears."

"Shut up, Z" Niall said chucking a balled paper towel at him and going inside to change into his function clothes.

"You still have two days left...  
just run away!" Zayn yelled, sitting on the sofa while changing the channel. 

"Why did you change the channel?  
That was my TV show..." 

"50"')!-" the voice in the t.v shouted. 

"Didn't know that." Zayn said eyes glued to the t.v 

"Z. Change it back." 

"It's your show, man. How many times are you going to watch it?" Zayn asked. 

"I want you to see it." 

"Not interested." Louis walked up to the t.v and switched it off 

"What's your problem?" Zayn asked  
"What's your problem, Zayn ?" 

"You know what my problem is." Zayn said. 

"I want to hear it from you." 

"Drop the act, Louis.  
This is the first time  
in 8 years you've come to see us.  
You've called, what, 10-20 times?  
And you're asking  
me what my problem is?" 

"It's not like you were  
calling every day." 

"I did, man. I called a lot!  
But I got sick of listening  
to your answering machine!  
You forgot about us, Louis."

At this point both of them were shouting. 

"Try to understand, man  
I was really caught up!  
New places, new cities...  
I had to make my life... my career!  
I had to fulfill my dreams!" 

"Your dreams!  
Your life!  
Your problems...  
Your excuses!  
Everything is about you!  
What about me, Louis ?  
How much do you even know about me?  
My life, my dreams...  
my circumstances!" Zayn yelled at him. Tears threatening to spill. 

"Zayn , man, chilli  
Look at Niall...  
It's not like we spoke every day,  
but he's not so sore with me!" 

"That's because Niall doesn't  
expect anything from you!  
He didn't even think  
you'd come for his wedding!  
And who can blame him'?!  
You didn't even come back  
for your own mother's funeral! " Zayn yelled. Regretting it as soon as the words came out of his mouth. 

"Niall's right.  
Don't expect anything from me.  
This is how I am."   
Louis said. 

"How?  
Selfish?  
Shameless?  
Halfway around the world, Louis  
and you've completely last your mind!" 

"At least I'm not like you!  
A drunkard, a gambler... a failure!" 

Zayn picked up the cutlery knife and threw it at Louis, luckily missing he aim 

*Are you trying to kill me?!  
Are you crazy or what?!  
Here... use this pillow." 

Louis shouted at him and handing him the closet pillow he could find and quickly grabbing another one for himself. 

"You cheat!"   
Louis shouted when Zayn snatched the pillow from him. 

" Come on and fight like a man" Zayn yelled. 

The both were now wrestling trying to get the pillow, both so engrossed none of them realised they that they were now on the floor. 

After few minutes of wrestling the pillow cover tore and there were feathers every where. They slowly looked up to see Niall glaring at the too of them . 

" Niall... you look so pretty!"   
They complimented Niall, hoping he would be less mad at them .

"I'm getting married, guys!  
And my two best friends  
are fighting like dogs!  
Stop this drama and apologize  
to each other right now." 

Zayn made the first move.   
" I am sorry" 

"It's okay."   
Both looking down, like a scolded puppy 

"He's not saying sorry!" Zayn whined looking at Niall and pointing his finger at Louis like a child. 

"Louis" Niall said, voice all stern 

"Sorry" 

"Beavis... Bullhead..." Niall said slapping both of them on the back of their heads 

"Hug each other. Come on!" They all huffed each other.   
It was nice to feel the familiar warmness once again. Yeah, maybe coming back here was a good idea. 

They all were know dressed up and we're at the party hall where the sangeet was going to take place. 

Louis was roaming around the hall with a  
Vodka bottle in one hand and two shot glasses in the other. 

Louis was walking down the stairs where he found Harry standing there looking at the crowd below. He looked nervous.

"Yo curly! Have this. "Louis said , knowing that Harry would do better if had some alcohol in his system to loosen him up.   
"I don't drink." Harry looked at Louis for a matter of second, all attention on the dance steps he is practicing in his head. 

"How many times will you lie in front  
of the same man? Take this."

Louis was pouring Harry a shot when he heard a shrill voice and cringed at the way the person pronounced his name. 

"Lewis!?" Jane said  
"Just what I needed..." Grabbing the glass and downing it . She handed the glass to Louis and walked away. 

"Total manufacturing defect." Harry muttered , taking the glass from Louis when he was done pouring the alcohol in it. 

"What are you just standing here for?"   
Louis asked 

"Let me focus.* Harry muttered . 

"Glass?" Louis asked, taking Harry's glass from his hand. 

"Are you ready, guys?" The voice of the anchor boomed through the speakers. 

Louis was now walking to the pantry to keep the bottle there when he saw Liam , muttering sometime to himself and doing some weeks hand motions. 

" Open... open... open position.  
Smile... smile! Interact...  
Look into the eyes  
of the audience directly..."

"Bro!" Louis shouted , grabbing Liam's attention. 

"Hey!" Liam said , smiling at Louis 

"All good?" 

"Yeah uh I.. I,  
uh, I just hope Niall likes my dance."

"Everything will be okay, right?" Liam looked at Louis for some assurance.

"Everything will be fine. You'll rock it" 

"Louis, thanks...Thanks for coming  
to our wedding, man...  
You know,  
it really means a lot... to me...  
to Niall... to our family..."

"Here." Louis handed him the glass 

*No, I just.."

"Take it. This makes everything better."   
Liam looked at Louis , then the glass and finally the bottle. He snatched the bottle from Louis hand and started chugging it down . 

Louis stood there with an amused form on his face. 

"Now... for the groom! And the very hot,  
the very sexy... Jane!". As soon as Liam heard his name him thrusted the bottle in Louis hand and went out on stage, stumbling a bit. 

"Liam?!" Niall whisper shouted when he saw him stumbling a bit 

"What happened to him?" Harry asked when Louis went or stand next to him. 

Louis smirked and hold up the bottle of vodka he still had in his hand. 

Harry muffled his laugh and concentrated on the dance performance happening. 

After the dance was done Harry had a hand on his mouth. 

"Oh my God.. that was like totally incredible!" Harry whispered to Louis 

"That was surprising!" 

"You said that their dance was rubbish! " Harry whisper yelled 

"Yeah, man. It was!"   
Louis saw it with his own eyes , maybe the vodka was that magical.

"No no no no... That wasn't rubbish...  
That was mind-blowing!" 

"I know! Genius!" 

"Now who's going to see my dance?"

"All the uncles and aunts " 

"I really wanted to be the best, you know." 

Louis sighed and looked up at Harry 

"You want to give an explosive  
performance, right? Leave it to me." 

"You? What are you going to do?" Harry asked 

"Aye. You don't know how much talent I have! Just hold on to your pants.It shouldn't fly it off in excitement! "   
Louis grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him towards the stage. 

"Come on.  
Let's set this stage on fire!" 

" And now... Everyone's favourite... the gorgeous.. Harry ?" As soon as the anchor said Harry's name the lights were switched off . 

(I am shit at dancing so I can't explain it you also. Please use your imaginations. :( Sorry)

The entire crowd was cheering when Louis and Harry had started dancing and at the end of the dance everyone had joined them on the dance floor 

Everyone present there was happy.   
They couldn't wipe the smile off their face.   
It was amazing.  
Liam and Niall wedding had helped so many people reconnect and they all had fun . 

It was great  
Life was great for them and might be even great in future


End file.
